


the bunnyverse

by Superbabs



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Frits the dragon casts a spell on Kyle the rabbit, who bloats to an immense size.





	the bunnyverse

"So, Kyle... whaddya wanna do today?" asks Frits the purple dragon.

"Hmm..." Kyle the rabbit scratches his chin. He's a cartoonish-looking bunny, with extraordinarily long ears, little buck teeth, and large white eyes with small black pupils.

"I could use a trip to the barbershop," Kyle quips as he runs a handpaw through his fluffy blonde hair, which contrasts with his red fur and pink button nose.

"And I need to get to the laundromat at some point," Kyle adds, looking down at his white t-shirt, unzipped black hoodie, green scarf, blue pants, and yellow gloves. Only his head and footpaws are exposed.

"My outfit could use a wash," Kyle says. "Speaking of which, you ever wonder why so many of us rabbits wear scarves?"

"How should I know?" Frits asks. "I've never been a rabbit, and even if I were one, I wouldn't wear a scarf."

Kyle giggles and rolls his eyes. "Fair enough! So, ready to hit the road?"

"You've got the day all to yourself, and you're gonna waste it doing errands?" Frits asks. "Why not do something exciting for a change?"

"'Something exciting?'" Kyle repeats. "You mean, like... organizing my sock drawer?"

Frits snickers. "I had something even more exciting in mind~" The dragon pulls a wand out of hammerspace, points it at Kyle, and exclaims, "Flabracadabra!"

Suddenly, Kyle's body begins to bloat. His flat, light-yellow-furred stomach turns into a potbelly that peeks out from underneath his shirt. His slim hips widen, and his tiny tush turns into a pair of melons, forcing his pants to stretch out.

The rabbit's stick-like arms and legs become rounder. His flat chest develops into two small moobs. Even his face cheeks get a little chubbier.

Those cheeks turn even redder as Kyle blushes. "Not this again! Darn it, Frits!!"

"Who, me~?" Frits asks. He looks off to the side and whistles as a halo appears above his head.

"Yes, you!" Kyle frowns. "I've told you a million times before, I don't like it when you fatten me up!!"

"This time will be different, I swear," Frits replies.

"'Different?'" Kyle repeats. "How?"

Frits smirks. "This time, you'll -have- to learn to like it... because you'll literally never stop fattening."

Kyle's eyes grow even wider. "Wh-whuh-what?!?!"

Frits giggles. "That's right! I've cast a -permanent- weight gain spell on you. So, no backsies~!"

Kyle breaks into a sweat. Meanwhile, his gut grows to the point that his shirt rides up enough to expose his belly button. His tummy pushes against his pants' waistband, stretching it out together with his expanding backside.

"Th-that's not fair, Frits!!" Kyle protests. "I hate it when you bloat me, but at least you always return me to normal!"

"What fun is there in being normal~?" Frits asks.

Kyle's belly balloons to the size of a beach ball, of which his shirt can barely cover half. His ridiculously elastic pants stretch to accommodate his growing gut and butt, but the fabric clings to his fur, leaving the shape of his wide hips and big butt visible.

"I-I've gotta get outta here before I cause any damage!!" Kyle exclaims. He steps forward, loses his balance, and falls face down. Luckily, his belly's so large that it breaks his fall, preventing his head from hitting the floor.

Frits giggles. "Clumsy much?"

"I-I'm not used to being so fat!!" Kyle frowns. He rocks back and forth on his big, round belly. "H-help me get back up!!"

"Hmm... I dunno," Frits grins. "You look so cute struggling like that~"

Kyle huffs, leans forward, and presses the floor with his handpaws as hard as he can. He finally rocks backward hard enough for him to get back onto his footpaws.

Once Kyle's standing again, he finds himself looking down at Frits. "Say... have you gotten shorter in the last few seconds?"

"Nope," Frits chuckles. "Guess again~"

Kyle looks up. The ceiling's a lot closer than it used to be. His long ears clear it by just a few inches.

"...Y-you're making me fatter -and- taller?!" Kyle exclaims.

"Ding ding ding!" Frits grins. "I like all kinds of bigness, so I figured, why not?"

"M-my body is not your plaything, Frits!!" Kyle frowns. He heads for the front door -- more carefully this time. He slowly steps forward with one baby-oak-tree-trunk-sized leg, then the other.

"Aww, what's the matter? ...Is the little bunny rabbit sad~?" Frits asks.

Kyle huffs. "I'm upset because I'm -not- a little bunny rabbit anymore! You're turning me into a monster!"

"A -cute- monster," Frits corrects.

Kyle finally reaches the front door, opens it, turns sideways, and starts squeezing through. His belly and behind promptly get stuck, causing his fat to bulge out across both sides of the doorframe.

"Rrrrgggghhhh!!!!" Kyle moans as he tries to squeeze himself outside. As his blubber rubs against the doorframe, it makes loud squeaking noises, much like a balloon that's being rubbed.

Frits chuckles at the spectacle. "They don't make doorways as wide as they used to, huh, Kyle~?"

Before Kyle can answer, he finally pops out of the doorframe. He tumbles sideways and falls down again. Fortunately, his fall is broken by his hefty hip and his new side roll.

The rabbit's belly has swollen so much that his shirt doesn't cover much more than his C-cup-sized moobs, and the bottom of his hoodie barely reaches halfway from his chest to his pants' waistband.

Kyle's appendages have thickened so much that his sleeves and pant legs look uncomfortably tight. A double chin has formed, pushing against the scarf around his neck. His face cheeks have become almost as big as his eyes.

Frits appears in the doorway. "Sheesh, I thought that rabbits always land on their feet."

"That's cats," Kyle sighs. He pushes on the ground to get back onto his footpaws. "Listen, Frits, I love a prank as much as the next guy, but this has gone on long enough. Could you please turn me back to normal?"

"If I could, I would, but I can't, so I shan't," Frits replies. "It wouldn't be much of a -permanent- weight gain spell if I could just reverse it willy-nilly."

Kyle sighs again and slowly waddles over to his car. His buttocks, two prize pumpkins, jiggle separately as he lumbers along.

"Look at this... I'm almost as wide as my -car- now!" Kyle frowns as he looks down at his sedan, which looks comically small next to him.

Frits walks up next to Kyle. "You say that as though it's a bad thing."

"Of -course- it's a bad thing!!" Kyle huffs. "Without my car, I can't go anywhere!"

"Oh, to the contrary," Frits smirks. "You're gonna travel all across the country, the continent, the planet... Heck, eventually, you'll visit every galaxy in the universe~"

 

Kyle's eyes widen. "...Y-you can't be serious!!"

"What'd ya think was gonna happen with a permanent weight gain spell?" Frits grins. "That you were gonna -stop- at some point?"

"W-well, I..." Kyle blushes. "I didn't really think about it until now, but... Frits, I can't outgrow the planet!! I'd squash so many furs and their homes!!"

"Way ahead of you," Frits replies. "This is a special spell, one that takes advantage of your inherent cartoonishness by ensuring that your fat will never destroy anything! It'll just harmlessly cover stuff~"

"...That... actually is a huge relief," Kyle sighs. "I was so worried about hurting others... But that wasn't my only problem with growing!"

"Do go on~" Frits says, smiling and using a handpaw to hold up his head.

"Well, for one thing, I'm... self-conscious about being so big," Kyle replies. He glances around, and sees passersby staring at him. He blushes. "I-I dislike being conspicuous, I dislike being the center of attention... And I know that you don't want to hear this, but I just don't share your love of fatness!"

"You -do- share my love of fatness," Frits says.

Kyle blinks. "...No, I said I -don't.-"

"You -love- fat," Frits declares.

Kyle frowns. "What, are you trying to use a Jedi mind trick? I -don't- like fat!"

"...Okay, fine, you don't like fat," Frits chuckles. "It's too bad, really... Most furs would give anything to be so big and powerful that they're even wider than a car~"

Kyle looks down, making his double chin squish. His hips extend beyond both of his car's bumpers. Meanwhile, his shirt has ridden up enough to expose the bottom of his moobs, which have grown bigger than almost any female's. His pants have continued to stretch, though they now leave a small strip of his upper butt blubber exposed.

The rabbit's hoodie covers only a small portion of his sides, leaving almost all of his broad belly and roll-covered back exposed. He looks like a wrecking ball that's been painted red and yellow.

"...I guess I do feel kinda big and strong," Kyle admits.

"And tall!" Frits adds. "You must have such a good view up there~"

The rabbit's grown so tall that he's almost at eye level with his house's second-story window. "...It's not bad, I suppose," he replies.

"And, you've gotta admit, it's comfy to be so fat, isn't it?" Frits asks.

Kyle looks down again. He suddenly realizes that his belly has bloated enough to cover half of the top of his car... and he didn't even notice, thanks to all his padding. He blushes again.

"It's nice," Kyle nods.

"Sooo... You're gonna enjoy fattening even more, aren't ya~?" Frits asks.

Kyle sighs. "Listen, Frits. I know that you want both of us to enjoy fatness, but the fact is... I simply don't wanna be fat."

The rabbit looks up at the sky.

"...I wanna be HUGE!!!"

Frits's eyes widen. "...I-I beg your pardon?"

Kyle turns to face Frits. Each footpawstep makes a loud THUD. His belly noisily squeeeeeaks as it rolls off of the top of his car. Then, when it hits the ground, it makes a loud WHUMP!!! The ground shakes, and the bunny's blubber wobbles all over.

"I don't wanna be fat," Kyle repeats, his new triple chin wobbling with each syllable. "I wanna be -beyond- fat... beyond -obese,- even!!" The rabbit giggles, sending wobbles throughout his face cheeks -- which, combined, have become as big as the rest of his head.

"I wanna be the biggest fur in the world -- no, the biggest -thing- in the universe!!" Kyle continues. "No, wait... I wanna BE the universe!!!!"

Frits shudders. "G-goodness, someone's pulled a 180..."

"What can I say?" Kyle smiles, making his flabby face cheeks dimple. "I finally realized that I've found my calling. After all, rabbits are good at multiplying... their weight~"

 

Frits gulps as he looks up at Kyle's head. The rabbit has become about five times the dragon's height, and about ten times his width.

"G-glad to see you're having fun..." Frits mumbles.

"Heck yeah I am!!" Kyle grins. "I'm gonna cover this block, then this town, then this county, then -- BBBBHHHHUUUURRRRAAAARRRRBBBBPPPP!!!!" The guttural sound of the rabbit's burp echoes across the landscape.

Kyle's eyes widen. "...Phew, that snuck up on me... You hear that, world?! Kyle's comin' t'smoosh ya!!"

Frits meeps. "Th-that reminds me..." The dragon walks up to Kyle's bulk and starts climbing it. He squeezes the rabbit's fat and hoists himself up a little at a time. A minute later, the dragon is sitting on his friend's shoulder.

Kyle turns to look at Frits. "Hi, little guy," he smiles. "Wanted to enjoy the view too, huh?"

"Yeah, but not of the neighborhood~" Frits grins, looking down at the expanse of Kyle's belly, which has covered his car and both of the ones parked next to it. "It's much easier to ogle your fat from above than from below~"

"Mmm, good thinking," Kyle nods, making his six chins jiggle. His scarf has loosened a great deal to accommodate all his new neck fat. "And, soon everyone in the univerrrrRRRRUUUUHHHHAAAARRRRBBBBPPPP!!!! ....Soon, everyone in the universe will have the privilege of admiring my adiposity~"

Frits blushes and smiles. "You've become quite the cocky fatty, haven't you~?"

"Don't hate me 'cuz I'm beautiful~" Kyle winks.

The rabbit's fat splays onto more of the street and the lawns in front of his house and his neighbors'. No matter how heavy Kyle's bulk becomes, it doesn't crush any of the cars underneath it.

Similarly, after the bunny's blubber starts pushing up against houses, it doesn't crash through any walls or smash any windows. His fat simply spreads out across the walls and the roofs, conforming to the house's shape without putting any pressure on it.

Much like the houses and cars, Kyle's clothing miraculously survives his weight gain. His outfit grows with him, but not enough to cover a greater proportion of his fur than it was already covering. His clothes remain skimpy, leaving most of his belly and increasingly large slivers of his chest and behind exposed.

At one point, the rabbit's belly bowls over a fox who was simply standing on the sidewalk, staring at the oncoming wall of bunny blubber. Kyle's fat covers the little creature from head to toe, but the fox is unharmed. In fact, he starts constantly murring.

The fox's vibrations send jiggles throughout Kyle's gut fat, making him murr as well. "Mmm... My fat is simply so wonderrrrUUUURRRRRAAAARRRRBBBBPPPP!!!! ...so wonderful that furs love having it on top of them. I've gotta cover more furs... I've gotta cover the whole world!!"

Kyle's fat spreads out across more and more of his neighborhood. It crosses the street and covers the lawns and houses that're opposite his. More cars and furs end up mooshed underneath bunny lard. And not a single fur or piece of property is harmed.

The rabbit's mass becomes the size of a football field, then a football stadium. Furs for miles around can see a gigantic blob of red-and-yellow taking up much of the horizon. Some furs mistake Kyle's yellow belly for an early sunset.

The bunny's mostly-clothed butt and barely-clothed belly cover his neighborhood, then spread into the adjacent ones. Dozens upon dozens of houses are plunged into darkness underneath rabbit fat, but no one is hurt.

Indeed, every fur who ends up directly underneath Kyle's fat murrs like there's no tomorrow. The behemoth of a bunny murrs as well, enjoying the sensation of dozens of ants vibrating underneath him. It's as though the town is a massage chair that was built specifically for Kyle.

"Man, this feels amazHHHHUUUURRRRAAAARRRRUUUUPPPP!!!! ...amazing~" Kyle grins.

The rabbit spreads over more buildings, from houses to stores to large apartment buildings. His fat never so much as bends a single leaf on a tree -- his lard positions itself to adapt to all of its surroundings.

Before long, Kyle's entire hometown is underneath his fat, and he starts spreading across the county. He smiles wide. "That's it, that's it! Nothing can escape my blubber!! Look upon the greatest being everrrrUUUURRRRAAAARRRRBBBBPPPP!!!!"

The rabbit's burp echoes across mountaintops. Poor Frits's ears ring for several seconds afterward. Once they finally stop, he mumbles, "G-good one~"

Kyle smiles at Frits, then looks back at his vast expanse of belly fat, which spreads across town after town after town. Even big cities and mighty mountains end up smothered in bunny blubber.

The rabbit's height soars almost as much as his width. His head rises above the clouds, giving him a view of the landscape that only a satellite could match.

Hundreds, thousands... Eventually, millions of furs end up beneath Kyle's lard. To his delight, about half of them were outdoors when the rabbit's fat rolled over them. Now all of them are murring, making his flab vibrate even more. Some of them are even reaching up and rubbing his blubber, making him wobble and nearly swoon.

One county, two counties... Before long, Kyle's covering an entire State, and that's just the start. His blubber bowls into neighboring States, wiping entire regions off the map -- or, at least, covering the map with a huge, growing blob.

"Can you believe that this once-tiny bunny is now by far the biggest animal that ever lived?" Kyle quips. "Not even dinosaurrrrRRRRUUUURRRRUUUUBBBBPPPPP!!!! ...Not even dinosaurs could compare to me!"

By now, furs all over the country can see Kyle's mass, which has grown way too large to be mistaken for a sunset. Furs stare and wonder what the behemoth on the horizon could possibly be. Then lard blankets them, and they forget what they were wondering about and simply enjoy the comfy sensation of soft, warm blubber on their heads.

Within an hour, the rabbit's fat covers his entire home country. One side of his mass has splashed into the Atlantic Ocean, while the other has dipped into the Pacific.

Frits blushes as he surveys his friend's vastness from his perch atop Kyle's shoulder. "Ready to cover the rest of the world...?" Frits asks.

Kyle chuckles. "The worrrrUUUURRRRAAAAUUUURRRRBBBBPPPP!!!! ...'the world?' Oh, you think so small, Frits~ It's time for me to finally cover the universe!!"

Not long afterward, Kyle's blubber begins lifting off of the Earth and drifting into its own orbit around the sun. The rabbit's mass gently rises off of every structure and fur that it was covering, leaving everything completely intact. Soon, life on Earth is back to normal... with the addition of a gigantic new red-and-yellow planet in the sky.

Kyle lets out a powerful "BBBBHHHHUUUURRRRAAAABBBBPPPP!!!!", the force of which makes his blobby body rotate much faster than any planet. 

Frits's field of view spins so much that he gets dizzy. He looks over at Kyle's face. "You doing okay, buddy?"

"Juuuust fiiiiine," Kyle replies, his words elongated and guttural since he's belching them. His voice also sounds way deeper than its usual light, cheery pitch.

Frits shudders. "Wh-whoa... you sound so different!"

Kyle belches in reply, "...Straaaaaaange... IIIIIII doooon't heeeeear aaaanyyyyythiiiiing diiiiiffeeeeeerrRRRRRRUUUUURRRRRPPPPAAAAUUUURRRRPPPP!!!!"

Meanwhile, the rabbit's mass has grown way bigger than the Earth's, and is approaching Jupiter's size. His clothing stretches out to the point of having planets' worth of fabric.

Before long, Kyle's blubber is pushing up against Earth, Mars, and other celestial bodies. Much like when the bunny's mass harmlessly blanketed buildings and furs, Kyle's blubber simply pushes planets and moons away without leaving so much as a scratch. His mass bounces back Earth without disturbing any of civilization, and pushes away Saturn while leaving its rings intact.

Even the sun is left unharmed by Kyle's growth. His belly bumps up against it and sends it flying away, much like one ball hitting another in billiards.

"Theeeeeeere goooooooes theeeeeee suuuuuun," Kyle burps in his new, deep voice, before releasing an "UUUURRRRRAAAARRRRUUUURRRRBBBBPPPP!!!!" that can be heard all across the Milky Way.

Having outgrown his home solar system, the rabbit starts expanding into others. His butt and gut gently push stars and planets out of his path, clearing the way for his blubber's expansion. It's like his flab is a balloon, slowly expanding and pushing little marbles out of its way.

"Gooooottaaaaaa maaaaaake waaaaaaay foooooor mooooooore ooooooof meeeeee... HHHHUUUURRRRAAAARRRRUUUUAAAARRRRBBBBPPPP!!!!" Kyle belches.

Bunny blubber displaces all of the Milky Way, then moves on to the nearest other galaxies. Not even black holes are safe from being gently brushed aside by rabbit fat.

Two galaxies, three... It doesn't take long for Kyle's mass to occupy the space that used to belong to dozens of galaxies. Then hundreds. Then thousands. Then tens of thousands.

Kyle becomes so vast that Frits wouldn't be able to see to the edge of his belly with the universe's most powerful telescope. The rabbit's fat is so many light years wide that it would take the dragon more than a lifetime to travel from one end to the other in the universe's fastest spaceship.

In a matter of hours, the bunny has displaced every one of the universe's trillions of galaxies. Every star, every planet, every asteroid has been pushed aside by rabbit fat. Kyle claims victory with a triumphant "BBBBHHHHUUUURRRRAAAARRRRBBBB!!!!"

Frits blushes as his ears ring louder than ever. As the dragon massages his ears to soothe them, his arm brushes up against something that's tucked into his neckerchief. Frits curiously pulls it out, and sees that it's the paper on which the "Flabracadabra" spell is written.

The dragon glances over the instructions, which include "picture your victim very fat." Then, Frits suddenly realizes that there's a warning on the other side of the paper: "This spell may cause your victim to become obsessed with fattening."

"...Well, that's one mystery solved," Frits thinks to himself.

The dragon drifts off to sleep. When he wakes up, there's his friend, as big as ever.

Frits grins. "So, Kyle... whaddya wanna do today?"

"Hmm..." Kyle scratches his hundreds upon hundreds of jiggling chins. "BBBBHHHHUUUURRRRUUUURRRRAAARRRRBBBPPPP... Juuuuuust beeeeee faaaaaaat...?" he belches.

Frits giggles. "Sounds like a magical day to me~"


End file.
